


Bound

by greyassassin24



Series: Prompted Stories [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, I Love You, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana can't help but begin to fall for the brave, powerful Warden with a heart big enough for everyone, maybe even a lost Bard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

_Author's Note: I've been replaying Origins, and just had to write this scene from Leliana's perspective. If you're following my stories, specifically 'Coming out of the Tower', note that this takes place before Broken Circle._

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Leliana found herself staring again, and quickly looked away, fumbling with the guitar the Warden had bought her after the events in the Brecillian Forest, having heard one of Leliana's ramblings on about how much she missed music in her life.

 

_Maker, she's pretty. Her lithe, slender body, her cute little doe nose..._

 

She shook her head and attempted to concentrate on what she was doing. She was a Warden, a warrior, a protector, and she had no time for a dalliance with anyone, least of all her, the silliest Bard who had ever lived. Mara would never be interested in any case, Leliana had little doubt that the mage had no interest in being with another woman.

 

_But still... her warm, comforting smile, that voice that's warmer than Spring, her hair that streams past her shoulders and shines in the sunlight..._

 

"Leliana?"

 

The unexpected voice made Leliana jump, knocking over her guitar and almost falling in the process.

 

Mara gasped and caught Leliana, stopping her from falling. "Maker, Leli, I didn't mean to scare you!"

 

Leliana stood up, and smiled at the Warden, certain her hair had been dishevelled. "No, no... It's fine, you just startled me a little."

 

The Warden smiled, and then tilted her head to the side a little. "I came because you've been quiet all night, and whenever I look over here you're either absent-mindedly playing, or looking at me."

 

Leliana blushed, and ran a hand through her hair. What excuse could she have for this? "I..." She stumbled, her mind racing for a way out of telling Mara she had been checking her out.

 

"Have I ever told you that I really like the way you wear you hair?" She blurted out.

 

_Idiot._

 

"My hair?" Mara asked, running a hand through it. "Thank you."

 

_Well, now you just have to keep going._

 

"It's very nice... and it suits you." Leliana said in the softest voice she had, desperately hoping that she hadn't backed herself into a corner. "Simple, not like those hairstyles we had in Orlais. They involved flowers, ribbons, jewels..."

 

Leliana giggled, a story coming to mind. "There was one year, feathers were all the rage, and Lady Elise decided she needed to outdo everyone else, and actually wore live songbirds in her hair!" She laughed. "The chirping was quite charming for a while, but must realize that terrified little birdies often have loose bowels."

 

"Dear Maker!" Mara laughed in genuine mirth, and Leliana smiled for it.

 

"Yes," She giggled. "You can imagine what she looked like at the end of the evening." Leliana's breath caught, realizing that her words had run away with her, and she continued to talk before she could consider if it was a good idea.

 

"But I was trying to give you a compliment, wasn't I? Forgive me, my mind wanders so much. It's just that I feel so comfortable talking to you."

 

_You're just digging this hole deeper._

 

"L-like I could say anything, and you wouldn't judge me."

 

_Maker..._

 

"I love listening to you ramble." Mara reassured with a beautiful smile that made Leliana's heart skip a beat. "It's amazing: You always have words to express whatever you're feeling. Not like me, always quiet because I don't know how to say what I'm feeling."

 

"And I love how good you are at listening. Thank you." Leliana said with a smile of her own, inwardly sighing in relief. "I haven't felt this close to anyone in a very long time, and I really enjoy your company."

 

Mara gave Leliana a sly smile, and folded her arms. "And do you often _enjoy_ the company of other women?"

 

_And what does she mean by... oh Maker, I said that out loud, didn't I?_

 

"A-and what would you do if I said that I do?" _Well, this can't get any worse._ "Very much so?"

 

"I'm glad you enjoy my company." Mara blushed, her arms still folded.

 

A yelp came out from across the camp, and Mara turned, seeing a small fire that Alistair had made trying to cook, and went off running, an ice spell in hand.

 

_Well, that answered very little._


End file.
